2021/22 Gateshead Season
Gateshead 2021/22 Season Gateshead Information Overview After coming 5th in their 1st season in the Vanarama National League. Gateshead look to reach play-off and hopefully gain promotion to League 2. The transfer window saw them be busy, with them managing to bring multiple players in free. Ramello Mitchell has come back on loan after one season back in Southampton. Both Blackett and Forbes have left the club respectively, bringing the club £50,000 in transfer money. During the 4 friendlies, Gateshead registered 2 wins and two losses. This gave a chance for Ireland to have a look at new signings. Many of the new signings were sent out on loan to gain some experience at a young age so they will eventually make their way into the team. With the play-offs in the back off everyones mind, the season started off fairly well. During the early part of the season, it was looking that they were going to secure the play-offs after bouncing around 2nd to 7th all the way to January. In this time they had been kmocked out the FA Cup by Rochdale and were looking to replicate last season FA Trophy run, getting to the 2nd round. Loanee striker Eddie Brown was showing his stuff, managed to bang a goal in atleast every other game. The January transfer window came and it was time to say goodbye to many faces. These included; Morias (who left October time for a club record of £100,000), club captain Scott Barrow for £45,000 (who scored a penalty in his farewell game), Maier for £30,000, Alex Nicholson for £24,000 and goalkeeper Guthrie for £10,000. Sellings of players this season made the club a total of £250,000, this allowed Ireland to offer new contracts to player that required and deserved them. With the league still going well in the new year and going the rest of the seasons league games without a defeat it was looking as though it was going to be a 3 way battle for the title. Gateshead, Morcambe and Eastleigh were pushing out ahead of the rest. In the FA Trophy, Gateshead managed to reach the semi-finals, but Vanarama South team, Dartford had their best two games of their life and defended them 4-2 on aggregate to get to the final. The eventually ended up winning it against Ebbsfleet in extra time 4-3. This left Ireland and the team to focus fully on the league. With Eddie Brown scoring goal after goal and being assisted by a midfield of Galantes, Olley and Zibert along with the crosses from Thomson, Mitchell and Cavallo. They cruised their way to the title and getting the 3rd peace of silverware in the Ireland era. The Vanarama Nation League Title and the only automatic promotion place to the football league. Season Results League Table Squad Below is the squad that finished the season and their personal stats respectively. Transfers Transfers In Transfers Out Staff Ireland kept the same backroom as the 19/20 season. Awards Player of the Month Team of the Season Other League